The One I Love
by xEmerald Isle
Summary: A new penguin named Marina comes to the zoo. Skipper falls in love with her and Marlene gets upset... SkipperxOC, Skilene. R&R!


**Marlene ran excitedly into the penguins HQ. She ran way too fast and collided with Skipper, knocking him down and causing her to fall on top of him! She gasped as her face was centimetres away from his and they were staring each other straight in the eyes, their lips so close that if they moved an inch forward they would be kissing. **

**At first Marlene was too shocked to move, as was Skipper. Skipper finally snapped out of his trance when he noticed Private coming in at the corner of his eye. He quickly pushed Marlene off of him and stood up. Marlene fell on the ground and groaned, wondering why he pushed her off so quickly. Then she noticed Private in the room, staring at them curiously. **

"**Em, what were you guys doing?" he asked.**

**Skipper and Marlene glanced at each other and then looked back at Private.**

"**I tripped and fell on him by accident," answered Marlene honestly. **

"**Oh ok." Private left the room, not fully believing Marlene.**

**Marlene let out a sigh of relief but stopped short when she noticed Skipper frowning at her in confusion, one eyebrow raised. "What's with the sigh? And why did you run so fast in here? And why didn't you get off me when you fell on me?" Skipper was full of questions.**

"**Calm down, Skipper. One question at a time. Never mind the sigh. And the reason I rushed in here was because I need to tell you guys something, and I'm sorry I didn't get off you. I just… I don't know…"**

"**Yeah well now Private thinks we're…" He stopped short. She looked at him, waiting for him to finish. "He's just getting suspicious," he finally finished. **

**Marlene swallowed. "Oops."**

**Skipper grinned. "Well not to worry as long as it doesn't happen again, right?"**

**Marlene nodded. **

"**So anyway what did you want to tell us?"**

**Marlene suddenly perked up. "Oh yeah! Get the others in here!"**

**Skipper called the other three in and told them Marlene had something to say.**

"**Well Alice was on the phone outside my habitat today and I overheard her saying that a new neighbour is coming here!"**

"**Really?" answered Private getting excited. **

"**Yeah. He's coming tomorrow! I don't know what animal he is but I can't wait to meet him!" cried Marlene.**

**Skipper grinned. "Calm down, Marlene. You're going to fall again."**

**Marlene grinned back. "Sorry. I'm just excited. We haven't had a new neighbour since the chameleons."**

"**I know but you need to relax," said Skipper chuckling. **

**Marlene nodded and calmed down. She looked out the window and saw the sky darkening. **

"**Well I should go," she said. "Nighty night." **

"**Goodnight, Marlene," answered Skipper. The others waved. Marlene waved back and started to leave. Skipper stared at her until she was gone. "Well I guess we should get some shut-eye too. Night, boys."**

"**Night, Skipper."**

**They all got into their bunks and slept. Skipper, like every other night, dreamt of Marlene.**

**The next day Skipper woke up early. He quietly got out of bed and walked out of the HQ. He sat down and looked up at the morning sky. It was still slightly dark but the sun was coming up over the buildings in the distance. Skipper breathed in the lovely morning air. He felt relaxed here. He was alone and at peace. He lay back and admired the sky.**

"**It's almost as pretty as Marlene," he said to himself. He sighed happily. He was so relaxed. **

**He suddenly jumped and immediately sat up as Marlene's face came into view. She laughed and sat beside him.**

"**I think I'm the only one who can scare you, Skipper." She giggled. **

**He grinned. "What are you doing up so early?"**

"**I don't know. I woke up really early and I couldn't get back to sleep so I got up. Then I heard you over here so I came over." She smiled. "So what are you doing up so early?"**

**He shrugged. "Just woke up and came out here to relax."**

"**Oh," she mumbled. "Maybe I should go and leave you to relax then." She stood up to leave but he grabbed her paw and grinned up at her.**

"**No. Don't go. Stay here."**

**She smiled back. "Ok."**

**She sat back down beside him. They both gazed up at the sky.**

"**It's beautiful," said Marlene. **

**Skipper stared at her. "Yeah. You are."**

**She looked back at him and smiled. He gasped as he realised what he said. "Uh uh I meant 'it is.' **_**It**_** is beautiful."**

**Marlene giggled.**

**The cool morning air blew and Marlene shivered. He looked at her. "You cold?"**

**She nodded. He thought for a moment. He knew he shouldn't really get too close to Marlene but he hated seeing her cold. He quickly decided. He moved closer to her and put his flipper around her shoulders. He put his other flipper around her front and onto her waist. He then pulled her up to him and held her close. She smiled in delight as she already felt warmer. She rested her head against his chest. He leaned his chin on her head lightly. She stroked the feathers on his chest softly. She liked the feel of them. They were silky and somehow warm. She snuggled up to him. **

**They stayed in that position for a good while. Marlene soon fell asleep in that perfect position. Skipper grinned as it was peaceful again. The only sound was the soft sound of Marlene's breathing. **

**Skipper lay back with Marlene in the same position. He soon fell asleep too, cuddled up to Marlene.**

**An hour or so passed. The other three penguins woke up and came out of the HQ. They saw Skipper and Marlene asleep and cuddled up together. Rico frowned, confused. Kowalski stared in shock. Private smiled. He knew it all along. "Yes! I knew it! I knew they were in love!" he cried loudly.**

"**Ssh!" hushed Kowalski.**

**It was too late. Skipper and Marlene immediately woke up and gasped when they saw the three penguins. Skipper quickly jumped to his feet. "Ah morning, boys. Have a nice sleep?"**

"**Yes. Thank you, Skippa. Em… What were you two doing just there?" replied Private.**

"**Em… I was actually just leaving," said Marlene standing up. **

"**Wait, look!" Kowalski was pointing at Alice walking over with a cage in her hands. **

"**It's the new neighbour!" cried Private excitedly. "He must be a penguin."**

"**Marlene, hide!" cried Skipper. Marlene quickly dived into the water making a big splash over Skipper, soaking him. The others laughed and so did the penguin in the cage as it came closer. It was a quiet laugh so they didn't really hear it. Alice finally reached the exhibit and placed the cage near the penguins. She opened the cage door. "Now this is your new friend, guys. Treat her nicely." **

**The four penguins waited patiently. **

**Slowly and gracefully a female penguin walked out. She was the most beautiful penguin Skipper had ever seen. He stared at her. Alice took the cage and walked off. Skipper still stared at the penguin as she came closer to him. "Hello there," she said flashing her long eyelashes and showing off her big blue eyes. **

"**H h hi," he stammered nervously. **

"**I'm Marina. Who are you?"**

**Skipper suddenly forgot his name. "I'm eh…. My name is… em…"**

"**Skipper. His name's Skipper," said Marlene climbing out of the water. "I'm Marlene. Hi Marina."**

**Marina just glanced at her and then looked back at Skipper. **

"**I'm Private. This is Kowalski and Rico. It's really nice to meet you, Marina."**

"**You too, Private," she replied. "And you too, Kowalski and Rico."**

**Her voice was soft and sweet and music to Skipper's ears, even though he had no ears. **

**He grinned at her. "Let me show you around, Marina. Come with me."**

**She smiled and followed him. They walked right past Marlene and the three penguins. **

"**Seems nice," said Private, smiling. **

**Marlene frowned. "Yeah. She's very pleasant," she said sarcastically. Private didn't notice. "Well see you around, guys."**

**They said goodbye to her and she left feeling a small hole in her heart.**

"**So this is where we sleep," said Skipper pointing to the bunks.**

"**There are only four beds," replied Marina.**

"**I know. I'll have Rico make you a new bed before tonight."**

**She smiled. "Thanks."**

**He grinned back. "Well we have scheduled training now so why don't you go visit the other animals in the zoo?"**

"**Training?" She seemed puzzled.**

"**Yeah. We're an elite force. We take out missions in the zoo and make sure everyone is safe and unharmed from danger."**

"**Wow!" She seemed impressed. "Who's the leader?"**

"**Me."**

**She raised her eyebrows and grinned. She was even more impressed. "Wow. That's an honour. Well I'll see you later, Skipper. Bye."**

**She walked off as the other three came in.**

"**Bye, Marina," replied Skipper. As soon as she left they began training. **

**Marina first went to the lemur exhibit. **

"**Oh hello, new penguin," greeted Julien, smiling his big grin.**

"**Hello," she answered. "I'm Marina."**

"**Wow that's a prettiful name. I am the one and only King Julien!"**

**Marina raised an eyebrow. "King?"**

"**Yeah. I am the ruler of this whole zoo. Everyone respects and worships me." He grinned.**

**Marina was impressed. "Wow! This place is great. By the way who are your friends?"**

"**Oh. These are my servants Maurice and Mort."**

**They waved. She waved back. **

"**Well I should go. See you around."**

"**Buh bye, Marina. Buh bye," he answered waving.**

**Marina visited all the animals in the zoo except for the otter exhibit. She made great friends, especially with Julien and Doris the dolphin. She was just about to go into the otter habitat but she thought otherwise.**

"**I already met Marlene and there are no other otters in this zoo," she thought to herself. "I'll leave it and get back home."**

**She walked back to the penguin habitat. The four penguins had just finished training and they were leaving the HQ just as Marina came over. **

**Skipper stopped dead when he saw Marina standing there. The other three didn't notice him stop and they crashed into him making him move forward, closer to Marina. She smiled as he stared at her, his mouth open. She closed it with her flipper and she giggled. He snapped out of his trance and stopped staring.**

"**So did you meet everyone in the zoo?" he asked.**

**She nodded. "Everyone seems nice, except for that kangaroo Joey."**

"**Yeah. Joey hates everyone so don't take it personally," said Kowalski grinning.**

**She smiled. "I really like the lemurs, especially Julien. He's great fun."**

**Skipper frowned in jealousy. "Yeah well he's really annoying too."**

"**He didn't seem annoying when I met him," she answered. **

"**He will once you get to know him," he said.**

**She grinned as she sensed his jealousy.**

"**Hey, guys and Marina," greeted Marlene coming over.**

"**Hello, Marlene," replied the four male penguins. Marina just waved.**

"**What are you guys doing?"**

"**We just finished training and Marina's just back from visiting everyone in the zoo," said Private.**

**Marlene frowned. Marina didn't visit her. She said nothing as she saw Marina glare at her.**

"**Do you want to play Capture the Flag?" suggested Private.**

"**Yeah yeah!" cried Rico.**

**Kowalski smiled. "Skipper?"**

**Skipper nodded. "Ok. Three teams of two. Marina, Kowalski and Marlene are pickers."**

**Marina smiled. "I pick Skipper."**

**Marlene stared sadly as she saw Skipper grin in delight. She couldn't help but feel both jealous and sad.**

"**I pick Rico," said Kowalski.**

**Marlene was left with Private.**

**Skipper put the flag down and they went back to the starting line.**

"**On your marks, get set, GO!" he cried.**

**The three teams shot out.**

**Skipper and Marina slid behind a bush. Skipper looked through his binoculars and saw the other teams hiding.**

"**Enemies spotted, Marina. We should get nearer to the target on my mark."**

**He heard footsteps behind him. He thought she was leaving so he suddenly cried, "Marina, I didn't say to go yet!"**

**He swung around and gasped when he saw she was right in front of him, their bills almost touching. He froze. She grinned and flashed her long eyelashes at him. He swallowed as she placed one of her flippers on his chest and the other on his arm. She moved down his arm and held his flipper in hers. **

"**W w what are you doing?" he stammered.**

**She smiled. "Don't speak, Skipper. Just enjoy."**

**She took a step forward so their bills met and they were kissing. They kissed short passionate kisses but Marina got greedy. She pushed Skipper against a tree and started kissing him like crazy. Skipper was enjoying it although he needed to breathe. He finally found his flippers move at his command again. He held her away while he breathed. He then put both his flippers on her waist and pulled her close to him and they started kissing again. **

**Meanwhile Kowalski and Rico got the flag. Marlene and Private congratulated them.**

"**Hey, where's Skipper and Marina?" asked Kowalski looking around.**

"**Let's look for them," suggested Marlene.**

**They searched around the place. Finally Private found them behind the bush, still kissing.**

"**Eh, guys… I found them," he called.**

**Everyone ran over and gasped when they saw them. Marlene's heart stopped and tore into two. Tears sprang her eyes and she ran off crying her heart out. **

"**What's wrong with Marlene?" asked Private.**

**Kowalski sighed. "She's upset. Just leave her be."**

**Private nodded and looked back at the two lovebirds. They were still too busy kissing that they didn't notice they were there. Rico got annoyed. He coughed up a dynamite and threw it over a wall. It exploded a few moments later loudly and made both Skipper and Marina jump in fright. Then they noticed the three penguins standing there. Skipper gulped.**

"**Hello, boys," he said.**

**They didn't answer.**

"**Eh… who won?" he asked.**

"**Rico and I. You would have known that if you weren't too busy kissing Marina!" replied Kowalski frowning.**

**Skipper glared at Kowalski as he was yelled at by his own soldier but then he thought otherwise. It **_**was**_** his fault. He sighed. "I'm sorry, boys. It won't happen again. Come on, we'll play again. Where's Marlene?"**

"**She ran off crying," answered Private.**

**Kowalski shushed him quickly but Skipper heard. "Crying?"**

**Private nodded. Skipper swallowed. He knew why she ran off in tears. He suddenly felt guilty. He sighed.**

"**I'll be back in a while." He started walking off.**

"**Skippa, where are you going?"**

"**I'm visiting Marlene."**

"**Can I come?" asked Marina, flashing her long eyelashes.**

**Skipper stayed sharp and looked past her beauty. "No."**

**She frowned but said nothing. **

**Skipper walked off and went to Marlene's place. He waddled up to the door and knocked. She didn't answer. He leaned his head against the door and listened in. He heard her sobbing her heart out. He sighed and knocked again.**

"**Go away!" she cried. **

"**Marlene, please open the door."**

"**No!"**

"**I need to talk to you," he said.**

"**Well I don't want to talk to you!" she cried.**

"**Marlene, please," he said softly.**

"**No," she said a little calmer. "Go away."**

**Skipper sighed. There was no use. He turned around and walked back to his habitat.**

**That night Skipper wanted to go straight to bed. Rico had made Marina a bed underneath Skipper's. He told his men to go to bed too so Marina just copied. Skipper had been quiet all evening and now he wanted absolute peace so he had time to think.**

**He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Marina out of bed and staring at him. "Skipper?"**

**He jumped and glanced at her. "Marina? You ok?"**

**She shook her head. "I can't sleep. I'm cold. In my old zoo I used to always sleep beside someone to keep warm…"**

**Skipper knew what she was getting at. He sighed. He knew he couldn't resist her charm. "Alright. Come in."**

**She smiled and climbed into his bed. He moved over so there was room. Marina smiled as she snuggled up to Skipper. She stroked his broad chest and his cheek. He frowned as her flippers weren't cold at all. **

"**Are you warm already?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**She nodded. "I get warm really quick when I'm beside a gorgeous penguin."**

**He gave her a strange look. "I'm not gorgeous."**

"**What? Of course you are. Why do you think two girls like you?" she replied.**

**He frowned. "Two?"**

**She nodded. **

"**You mean you and Marlene?"**

"**Yeah. Who else?" she said.**

**He frowned angrily. "How long have you known Marlene likes me?"**

"**Well, since I met her. It was **_**so **_**obvious from the start," she replied.**

"**So you knew Marlene liked me but you still kissed me right in front of her!" he cried.**

"**Ssh. You'll wake the others. And no she wasn't right in front of us!" she answered.**

"**Well she was near us. You knew she could have seen us, which she soon did! Now she hates me!" he cried angrily.**

"**Skipper, why are you blaming me? You kissed me back!" she said, frowning back at him.**

"**Yeah but-" He stopped short and sighed. "You're right. Sorry."**

**She smiled. "Apology accepted."**

**He turned around so he wasn't facing her. "Night, Marina."**

"**Goodnight, Skipper." She leaned over him and kissed the side of his beak. Then she lay down and fell asleep.**

**As Skipper lay in bed that night he thought deeply. He knew what he had to do for the next day. He had to be with both Marlene and Marina and see which one he truly loved. Then he would tell them who he loved but still be friends with the other one. It was the perfect plan.**

**The next morning Skipper visited Marlene. He knocked on the door. There was silence and he thought she wasn't going to answer but she did. She slowly opened it and frowned when she saw who it was. Skipper's eyes widened as he saw her eyes. They were red, which showed she had been crying again.**

"**Hello, Marlene," he greeted politely. "Can I speak to you?"**

**She sighed and nodded. "Come in."**

**He smiled and walked in. He sat on her bed. Marlene sat beside him. **

"**Listen, Marlene. I'm sorry about yesterday."**

**She didn't answer. He continued. "Marina kissed me but I'll admit I kissed her back. I'm sorry."**

**She looked up at him but didn't look directly into his eyes. "Skipper, why are you apologizing?" she asked.**

**He frowned in confusion. "Shouldn't I be?"**

"**No. You shouldn't apologize because you kissed Marina. You obviously like her. That's fine. So I was upset when you kissed her. I shouldn't have run off in tears. That was wrong. You can kiss her as many times as you want. I'll learn to live with it."**

**He stared at her in disbelief. "Marlene, how could you think I could do that to you? See you in pain? I could never live with that."**

"**But you love Marina. I can't stop you kissing her," she replied.**

"**I'm not sure if I love Marina. She's very beautiful but she doesn't seem to have everything I want," said Skipper.**

"**Well, what do you want?"**

"**Well I'd like a girl with good looks and a good personality," he answered.**

"**So she doesn't have the personality you want?" she asked.**

**He nodded.**

"**Well, what's the personality you want?"**

"**That's classified information," he replied grinning. **

**She sighed.**

**There was silence for the next few minutes. Skipper then looked at Marlene. "So are we still friends?"**

**She smiled and nodded. "Thank you," he said.**

**He gave her a quick hug and then jumped off her bed.**

"**Well I better be going. The boys and I have scheduled training this morning. Will you come around later?"**

**She smiled in delight. Skipper never usually asked her to come over. She usually just goes over whenever she wants.**

"**Yeah sure," she said. "See you later."**

**He nodded. "Bye, Marlene."**

"**Bye."**

**He left and closed the door behind him. Marlene sighed happily. She and Skipper were friends again. She was delighted.**

**Skipper had spent the morning with Marlene, then did some training and then spent the afternoon with Marina. He still wasn't fully sure about who he loved yet. **

**Later on Marlene visited the penguins. She walked into their HQ.**

"**Hey, guys," she greeted.**

**Skipper turned around, grinning.**

"**Marlene!" he cried in delight. "I didn't think you were coming."**

**She smiled. Then she looked over his shoulder and saw a table full of sweets and candy and a big cake in the middle. Kowalski, Rico and Private were standing behind the table smiling. Marina was standing near Skipper, staring in confusion. Marlene darted over.**

"**What's this?" she asked surprised.**

"**A party, to celebrate Marina's arrival to this zoo and also to celebrate me and you being friends again," explained Skipper.**

**Marlene gasped. "Wow! It looks amazing!"**

**Skipper grinned. "Glad you like it. What do you think, Marina?"**

**Marina frowned. "It's nice but you could have decorated this place too. It's so dull in here."**

**Skipper rolled his eyes. "Anyway, dig in, everyone!"**

**They grabbed some sweets and started eating. Marina picked up a sweet and put it back down.**

"**What's wrong? You not hungry?" asked Skipper.**

"**I am hungry but I am **_**not **_**eating that garbage! It's full of sugar and it's so unhealthy," said Marina in disgust.**

"**Come on, Marina! It's a party," said Marlene.**

"**Yes well I don't want to be the one who's as fat as a hippo by the end of the day," said Marina.**

**Marlene suddenly stopped eating and glared at her. "Excuse me?"**

"**You heard me, otter," answered Marina, raising her eyebrows.**

**Marlene stood up. "What is your problem, Marina?" she cried. "All I've ever done is been nice to you and you never stop insulting me! And Skipper and the others worked really hard on this party and all you've done is treat it like dirt! What is wrong with you?"**

**She almost shouted it. Marina stared at her in shock. "How dare you speak to me like that! You filthy ugly stupid-"**

"**That's enough!" cried Skipper interrupting her. "Marina, stop! Marlene's right. You treat her terribly when all she's done is been nice to you. And you don't appreciate that we've worked hard on this party for you and Marlene!"**

**Marina sighed and walked up to him. She was directly in front of him. "I'm sorry, Skipper. I just don't want you to leave me to go with her." She said it in a dreamy way, wanting Skipper to fall to his knees over her. Not this time. Skipper pushed her away. "It's not working, Marina. I now know who I truly love with every bit of my heart."**

**He turned to face Marlene. Her eyes and smile widened. He took her paws in his flippers and stared into her eyes.**

"**Marlene, I love you. I always have but Marina somehow pulled me away with her when she came here. But I'm back and here to stay," he paused. "With you."**

**Marlene's eyes watered in happiness. "I love you too, Skipper. I love you so much."**

**Tears started spilling down her cheeks. He wiped them away and looked into her eyes. "Never leave me, Marlene."**

"**I'll never leave you. I wouldn't be able to if I tried. I can't survive without you, Skipper," she replied smiling.**

**He put his arms around her and pulled her up to him. She put her paws on his cheeks and pulled his face closer to hers so they were kissing. It was a long romantic kiss that you would see at the end of a movie.**

**Kowalski, Rico and Private smiled in delight at the sight of them.**

**Marina frowned. "Julien's more handsome anyway!" she cried as she walked off to find Julien. **

**Skipper and Marlene grinned and kissed over and over, under the bright blue sky.**


End file.
